赤い月
by Jackfruit Girls
Summary: Di tengah malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya sang raja membiarkan airmata terus mengalir di pipinya. Ia tidak peduli dengan nama yang di sandangnya, ia tidak peduli bahwa ia seorang laki-laki. Yang ia tahu, ia harus menumpahkan semua rasa sakit yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Memumpahkan semua kekecewaan akan dirinya sendiri, menumpahkan rasa sakitnya kehilangan anak dan menumpahkan rasa


Suatu malam di sebuah kerajaan, lahir lah seorang putri dari seorang ratu. Sang ratu begitu bahagia karena akhirnya bisa melihat bayi sang putri. Bayi itu begitu cantik dengan bibir kecil, hidung mancung dan berkulit putih serta warna rambut yang sama dengan sang ratu.

Sang ratu mengendong bayi itu dengan penuh perasaan bahagia. Ia tersenyum dan menanggis bahagia menatap bayi yang dipangkuannya. Sedikit rasa penasaran hinggap di hati sang ratu akan seperti apa mata sang putri nanti. Meski ia yakin jika mata sang putri akan sama seperti dia dan sang raja karena mata mereka mata dari sebuah klan yang selalu diwariskan kepada anak-anaknya kelak, tapi karena sebuah ramalan akan mata dan nasib sang putri membuat sang ratu sangat khawatir.

"Tenang saja, ibu akan menjagamu. Tak peduli apapun, ibu akan melindungimu bahkan dengan nyawa ku." ucap sang ratu. Airmata masih setia mengalir di kedua pipinya. Sungguh perasaannya saat ini bercampur aduk. Ia sangat senang putri kecilnya lahir dengan sempurna dan sehat, tapi dia juga sangat sedih mengetahui kesulitan seperti apa yang akan di tanggung putrinya.

"Hikss...hikss... kau tak perlu takut. a- aku hiks..hiks... akan melindungimu. Aku janji." ucapnya sambil membekap lembut tubuh bayi kecil itu.

Tanpa disadari sang ratu, seorang pria masuk dan berjalan menghampirinya dengan wajah yang sulit sekali diartikan. Matanya terkunci menatap sang ratu di tempat tidur yang menggendong seorang bayi.

"Ananta." ucap sang ratu saat pria itu sudah duduk disamping dirinya. Sang pria hanya tersenyum, kemudian menatap bayi itu.

"Lihat ! dia sangat cantik bukan ? " kata sang ratu memperlihatkan sang bayi kepada suaminya. Sang suami menjawab dengan senyuman dan anggukan. Memang benar, bayi nya sangat cantik sama seperti sang ratu.

"Kau ingin memanggilnya apa ?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hinata. Namanya Hinata. Aku tidak akan memberikan nama keluarga pada namanya." sebenarnya sangat berat untuknya mengatakan hal itu. Siapa yang tidak sedih jika putrinya tidak akan pernah tau siapa nama keluarganya. Tapi semua itu ia lakukan demi kebaikan sang putrinya.

"Tentang masalah itu, Ananta. Bisakah kita membicarak-"

"Itu semua tidak akan berhasil. Para tetua dan para menteri tidak akan menarik keputusan mereka. Hanya ini satu-satunya jalan keluar kita." ucap sang raja memotong tegas, ia berharap sang ratu dapat mengerti dengan keputusannya.

"Itu bukan jalan keluar, ananta. Bagaimana mungkin dengan mengorbankan bayi yang tidak bersalah dan menjauhkan seorang anak dari ibunya bisa kau bilang sebagai jalan keluar. Tidak. Itu tidak benar ananta. Tidak benar." ucap sang ratu. Ia tidak bisa menerima keputusan itu. Bagaimana mungkin suaminya mempunyai jalan keluar yang begitu kejam seperti itu.

Mengorbankan seorang bayi yang tidak bersalah untuk dibunuh sebagai ganti nyawa bayinya sendiri dan ditambah lagi harus memisahkan dia dengan bayi yang susah payah ia kandung selama ini.

"Jangan lakukan itu ananta. Ku mohon jangan. Jangan pisahkan aku dari putri ku. Aku ingin menjaganya. Aku ingin merawatnya. Aku ingin melihatnya tumbuh... Hiksss... Aku tidak bisa kehilangannya... Ku mo-hon. Aku akan berusaha merubah ramalan itu. Apa pun akan ku lakukan, tapi tidak dengan memisahkan kami. Ku mohon. ucap sang ratu yang sudah duduk tersimbuh di kaki suaminya. Ia tidak akan pernah sanggup kehilangan anaknya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku." ucap sang raja sambil mengangkat tubuh ratu agar tidak bersujud didepannya.

"Aku tau ini berat untuk mu. Ini juga sangat berat untuk ku. Tapi ini jalan terbaik. Daripada melihatnya mati didepan mata ku langsung, lebih baik membawanya pergi untuk tetap hidup. Suatu saat kita pasti bisa bertemu dengannya. Jadi ku mohon mengerti lah." dengan keadaan tertekan sang raja membawa bayi itu pergi dari kamar, meninggalkan sang ratu yang tersimpuh dilantai sambil meneriakan sang raja agar berhenti.

"Tidak. Ku mohon...ananta. Jangan lakukan itu. Ku mohon kembalikan dia padaku. HIASHIII !" teriak sang ratu memohon pada suaminya. Berharap ia mengembalikan bayinya. Tapi sayang, sang raja tidak menghiraukan tangisan dan teriakan sang ratu. Ia terus berjalan meninggalkan sang ratu.

Tanpa di sadari sang ratu, airmata juga mengalir di kedua pipi sang raja saat membawa bayinya. Ia tau, ia sudah membuat sebuah luka dalam pada istrinya. Bahkan istrinya sampai memanggil namanya, padahal selama ini istrinya tidak pernah sekali pun memanggil namanya langsung seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku, Hikari." hanya tiga kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Didalam aula kerajaan itu, para tetua dan menteri sudah berkumpul menunggu kedatangan sang raja. Saling berbisik satu sama lain. Mengatakan hal-hal tentang ramalan itu.

Tepat ketika sang raja masuk kedalam aula, semua suara yang tadi terdengar, kini telah menghilang. Hanya langkah kaki sang raja yang terdengar di ruangan.

Semua mata terjutu pada sang raja saat dirinya sudah duduk di singahsananya.

"Yang mulia, dimana kah bayi itu." tanya seorang tetua pada sang raja. Mewakili keheranan semua orang karena sang raja tidak membawa bayi itu bersamanya.

"Dia akan segera di bawa kemari. Setelah itu kalian yang melakukannya. Aku akan pergi tepat saat dia datang." terang sang raja. Bagaimana pun dia tidak akan pernah bisa melihat bayi yang tidak bersalah mati didepan matanya sedangkan dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolongnya.

"Saya mengerti. Bagaimana pun dia tetap putri anda. Ini pasti sangat berat untuk yang mulia." ucap seorang menteri yang menundukan kepala guna menghormati sang raja.

Ucapannya terdengar tulus dan terasa sangat mengerti perasaan sang Raja, tapi tanpa satu orang pun tahu, sebuah senyum manis terukir di wajahnya.

Tak beberapa lama suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar diseluruh ruangan. Baik sang raja maupun semua orang disana menatap kearah seorang dayang yang masuk sambil mengendong bayi.

Tepat saat dayang itu sampai didepan sang raja. Ia memberikan bayi itu pada sang raja.

Digendongnya bayi kecil itu dalam pelukan sang raja. Airmata tak mampu ia tahan kala melihat betapa cantiknya bayi itu.

"Maafkan aku. Dan terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan anak ku. Aku pantas kau benci." bisik sang raja teramat pelan bahkan bisa di bilang seperti bisikan pada bayi di pelukannya.

Walaupun itu bukan lah bayi nya tetap saja ia merasa bersalah. Bayi itu sama seperti putrinya, tidak tau apa-apa, tidak bersalah dan ingin hidup. Setelah menyerahkan bayi itu pada para tetua. Sang raja pergi meninggalkan aula dengan kepala menunduk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jauh di luar istana, seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek berjalan gelisah melewati rimbunan pohon di tengah hutan. Langkahnya cepat. Kepalanya juga terkadang menengok ke arah belakang, memastikan tidak ada orang dibelakangnya. Wajahnya penuh keringat dan terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Apa tidak ada yang mengikuti mu ?" tanya seorang pria tepat saat wanita itu menemuinya di pinggir sungai. Pria itu sesaat menatap ke sekeliling hutan untuk memastikan wanita di depannya tidak ada yang mengikutinya.

"Tidak ada yang mul-"

"Jangan mengatakannya." cela orang itu. Dijawab anggukan oleh wanita tadi.

"Syukurlah." lanjutnya. "Ku mohon jaga dia. Dan jangan mengatakan apapun tentang asal usulnya suatu saat nanti. Aku mohon bantuanmu." kata sang raja seraya memberikan bayi kecil di pelukannya itu pada wanita di depannya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar, ada rasa tidak rela saat melepaskan bayi itu. Tapi ia harus kuat. Ini menyakut hidup putrinya.

"Cantik." seru wanita itu saat melihat bayi yang kini sudah ada dalam gendongannya. "Saya akan berusaha merawatnya dengan baik, bagaimana pun dia sudah seperti anak saya sendiri. Saya juga akan merahasiakan siapa sebenarnya dia." lanjut wanita itu sambil menimang-nimang bayi itu.

"Terima kasih. Di dekat pelabuhan aku sudah menyiapakan kapal untuk mengantar mu nanti. Tinggal lah di negara Ame. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan rumah serta kebutuhan mu disana." jelas sang raja.

"Ha'i. Saya mengerti. Terima kasih tuan. Lalu, siapa nama anak ini tuan ?"

"Hinata, namanya Hinata." kata sang raja sambil menatap dan membai lembut pipi bayi itu.

"Ku mohon bantuanmu." lanjutnya yang kini sudah naik kuda dan berlalu meninggalkan wanita itu.

"Hinata ya ? Nama yang cantik sama seperti dirinya." ucapnya sambil memandang bayi yang kini tertidur pulas di gendongannya. "Kali ini aku akan membalas budi mu, dengan membesarkan anak ini. Jadi jangan khawatir." lanjutynya sambil menatap punggung sang Raja yang sudah jauh berjalan di depannya.

Setelah jauh meninggalkan wanita tadi, sang raja terus berjalan menunggangi kudanya dengan lambat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Di tengah malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya sang raja membiarkan airmata terus mengalir di pipinya. Ia tidak peduli dengan nama yang di sandangnya, ia tidak peduli bahwa ia seorang laki-laki. Yang ia tahu, ia harus menumpahkan semua rasa sakit yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Memumpahkan semua kekecewaan akan dirinya sendiri, menumpahkan rasa sakitnya kehilangan anak dan menumpahkan rasa bersalah yang besar karena memisahkan anaknya dengan ibunya, dalam sebuah tanggisan dalam diam.

Agar saat ia sampai di kejarannya, ia bisa menjadi tetap kuat menatap wajah istrinya.

 _'Hinata, maaf kan ayah. Ayah tidak bisa melindungi mu. Ayah tidak bisa menjaga mu. Kau pantas membenci ayah kelak. Maaf kan ayah.'_

 **To be countinued**

Reader : _Apa-apa an ini ? Kenapa bikin fanfic baru lagi woy...Fanfic yang lainnya aja belum di lanjutin._

Twin's "M" : _Hehehhehehe #garuk-garuk kepala._

 _Gomen. Gomen. Habisnya aku gak betah lihat ini cerita tergelatak tak berdaya di Note Phone ku, yang seharusnya sudah tayang waktu gerhana matahari lalu. Tapi apa daya ku, aku ragu untuk mempublishnya, karena ceritanya sendiri belum selesai aku buat alias masih ON Going._

 _Suminasen Mina #Bungkuk badan#encok._

 _Untuk fanfic yang lainnya akan aku lanjutin kok, tenang saja. Meski butuh waktu lama. Hahahahhaha #tawa setan._ # _di timpuk Reader._

Twin's "T" : _Uahahahahaha #tawa naga. Kasihan kau Reader. Asal kalian tahu saja ya, Twin's M itu otak nya eror. Saat dia lagi ngerjain satu Fanfic lalu ide buntu di tengah jalan, dia langsung loncat ke Fanfic lainnya yang belum selesai ia buat. So selamat menunggu dech.._

Reader : _Ogah gila nungguin fanfic author otak eror. Mending lari ke Ffn tetangga._

Twin's "T" : _Ide Bagus tuh, gue juga mau ikutan ke Ffn Tetangga. #curi inspirasi. Hahahahaha..._

Reader & Twin's "T" : # _Kabur rame-rame._

Twin's "M" : _Tidak. Tidak. Jangan tinggalin aku. #Terpuruk di pojokan WC._


End file.
